2 Years Later
by Half-twit
Summary: After the movies. Jarods back! Brittni?Brittni who? Read and you'll find out


The Pretender 2003  
  
Setting: After the movies Summary: Jarod is back a girl named Brittni becomes a new main character.  
  
::::Miss.Parker's House::::  
  
It's been 2 years since Parker last saw Jarod. She was worried. She didn't know if he died or if he just didn't give a damn anymore.  
  
"Maybe I should have gone with him." she whispered to her self. Blinking her eyes to keep the tears from coming out,but it didn't help. They came anyway. Rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"I didn't know parkers cried" Jarod said walking to her. He had been watching her. He knew he shouldn't go but he couldn't let her suffer like that.  
  
"Jarod!Your alive! Your....You sick bastard! You led me to believe you were dead!" she started to scream as the ice queen came out.  
  
"Parker, you don't know what has happened these past couple years!" He seemed to get a little angry so Miss.Parker calmed down and asked him what happened.  
  
"The Bad or the worse?" "Jarod-..... You pick" "Well I found my mother" He said with a tear running down his face.  
  
"Jarod, I don't understand. How is that bad? You finally found her." She really didn't understand. She didn't understand. " I never said she was alive." He made a half smile. " Yea, for once The Centre was a step ahead of me." More and more tears slid slowly down his cheeks  
  
Parker was stunned. She couldn't believe it. "Do you know who did it?" She asked as peacefully as she could while still angry at The Centre "Well all I saw was Raines wheezing his ass out and Lyle following."  
  
He got up and walked to the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" " I'm a pretender Miss.Parker. I can't just stop because of my mother was murdered. I have to finish. To show The Centre the now matter what they can't get me back. They haven't got everyone I love yet." He sighed and left.  
  
Parker was stunned. Jarod's mother. She should've told Jarod that she met Margaret. That they talked.  
  
:::Jarod Pretend  
Woodbridge Middle School  
Woodbridge,Virginia::::  
  
"Miss.Overton?" Someone on the intercom shouted "Yes?" "Do you have Brittni Lonon?" "Yes" "Can you send her to the office IMMEDIATELY" She said a little louder.  
  
Brittni walked to the office as told and ran into Mrs.Mack.  
  
"Wuzz up Mrs.Mack" Hey! Brittni! How ya doin!" She said in a sweet voice "Great, I have to go see Mrs.Warme about sommin. See ya around" "Alright.Be good."  
  
:::: Mrs.Warme's Office:::(aka the grinch)  
  
"Hey Mrs.Warme." She had look on her face. It wasn't good. But it wasn't bad "Uh-oh. I did something didn't I?" "No. There are some men here to see you."  
  
Men? She thought. Kool!  
  
"Are you Miss.Lonon?" A man asked "Yea?" She started to sweat a little. " John let me talk to her" Another man whispered to him. "Hi my name is Jarod. We are from the F.B.I. We have special orders to protect you." He said with a smile on his face "Kool! Ok so you guys are going to follow me around all day?" "Yes ma'am" another man replied. "Wow. It's a real Mulder and Scully in here." "Who?"Jarod asked " You don't watch The X-Files." "No." He said blushing " Ok, Brittni you have to get back to class." Mrs.Warme said. "Ok ok ."  
  
:::: The guys and I walked back to Miss.Overton class. Jarod was cute and funny. The other 2 walked like they were super soldiers.  
  
"Brittni? Who is this?" The young lady asked. "Miss.Overton, this is Jarod, Dumb and Dumber."She smiles at them and walks to her assigned desk.  
  
The 3 F.B.I agents stand in the corner of the room.  
  
The past through and it was lunch time. She had just got out of Math with Dr.Hedious(Gates) and a girl named Selma walked up to her.  
  
"Brittni can I sit with you guys today?" She asked a little nervous  
  
"Yea sure." she smiled. She didn't really want her to have lunch with them but she was being nice.  
  
They walked down to the cafeteria and it was packed with students. She instantly saw her besets friend Brandon in the pizza line and ran over to him.  
  
"Hey Brandon!" "OMG Brittni, guess what happened!" He was soo excited "What?" "I'm not moving!!" He was screaming  
  
When it finally hit her she was screaming. She was so happy that he wasn't moving.  
  
"I know I know! Don't you just love life!"  
  
"Know... YES!!"  
  
"Brittni who are these ignorant stokers of yours?"  
  
"Oh these people are from the FEB. this is Jarod, the Mr.Borings." "Oh, kool." "Yea."  
  
She walks over to the table she sits at everyday says hi to all over her friends then offers Jarod a seat.  
  
"Thank you" He said.  
  
"Sure, whatever-Molly!OMG What happened?" Molly was crying.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm ok." she said "Molly what happened?"Brittni asked "I said leave me alone are you deaf or ignorant? Either way I still said stay away.  
  
She reminds me of Miss.Parker." Jarod mumbled to his self.  
  
"Ok Molly look you little half-twit! Your going to tell me what happened in the bathroom.I'm the physchitrist remember?"  
  
We headed to the bathroom and of course, the freakshow FEB. followed  
  
"Hello! It's called girls bathroom! Are you blind?"  
  
They both looked at eachother and nodded.  
  
"At least one of us has to go in. I'm sorry." "Fine Jarod come on!" Brittni pulled Jarod into the bathroom.  
  
"I've never been in a girls bathroom before" he said  
  
"Yea it's wonderland!" Brittni yelled at him pulling Molly to the end of the bathroom so Jarod couldn't hear.  
  
" Ok what happened?"  
  
"OK... Garrick broke up with me." She barely squeezed out with tears rolling down her cheeks.  
  
"What! That little ungrateful crackhead! Do you want me and Brandon to beat him up? I'll do it now or Skate night. Either way he just received the death penalty." She was getting worse by the minute. She could take his testicles right off his body she was so mad  
  
"No it's ok. Really" "Molly! Hello! You know Brandon will do it whether you like it or not. He'll throw him out of the window!" She said trying to make her smile. Which she did.  
  
"Come on. Lets go to lunch" She smiled  
  
"Girls take forever" Jarod said in a whisper but Brittni heard it.  
  
"I heard that" She yelled opening the doors and leaving.  
  
Jarod stayed their a couple of minutes and called Sydney.  
  
"This is Sydney" An older man answered  
  
"Sydney why do girls talk in the bathroom. They take years to get out." he said disturbed that he had to wait in there while they talk.  
  
Sydney let out a laugh.  
  
"Syd, is it wonderboy?" Miss.Parker whispered smiling evilly "Yea" Miss.Parker looked at him and got the impression she wanted it on speaker "Smart man Syd" She said sitting down.  
  
"Jarod, I guess your in high school or middle?" "Middle. Why? They go into a bathroom and talk? Sydney I thought you go into the bathroom to do you business not talk."  
  
"Jarod you've discovered teenagers" Sydney answered getting up so Jarod wouldn't hear Miss.Parker laughing in the background.  
  
"Jarod, aren't you coming? You can't leave me here with Fred and Ethal." A young said laughing  
  
"Fred and who?" he asked confused "I love Lucy? Come on the best comedy ever. Everyone knows about Lucy.Did you grow up in a basement?" she said in a wow voice "Something like that." He said smiling  
  
"Sydney I have to go. I'll keep in touch."  
  
"Jarod wait-" "We've lost him" "Well I guess Mr.7th grade is learning" she said sarcastically "How do you know it's 7th grade?" "Because I have a brain."  
  
::::Back at the school.::::  
  
It had gone past lunch and science and now P.E. Brittni was in Mr.Weaklands class. He was a young man.Tall cute. A natural 28 year old. Jarod and I were walking with the other 2 when I saw a limo drive up. A woman in a short skirt,long legs and brown hair get out with to very old gentleman I knew it was.  
  
"Jarod, lets race." She winked at him. He didn't understand but went along with it.  
  
They were far ahead so she stooped  
  
"Jarod run!" She yelled "Why?" He asked confused "Look to your right Jarod" she said very impatient "Miss.Parker!" He said panicking "Yea the evil witch of The Centre! Now GO!" "Wait how do you know about- "GOOO!"She was screaming  
  
He ran off through the forest and she walked over to them.  
  
"Hey" She said "OK move over pip-squeak!" Parker said angerierly Brittni pulled Miss.Parker's had off her solder. "excuse you miss thing if you don't get your hand off my solder, you won't have one!" Miss.Parker let out a small laugh "Whatever" "He's gone. Your too late. As always. Lyle is going to be Ricki Recardo when Lucy does something stupid.and guess what. Your Lucy and Lyle gets to be Ricki!" She said smiling "Ok smart-ass who are who are you working for and how do you know The Centre?" "Well if I told you I would have to kill you.So lets skip the intro and go to the point.Ben Miller is missing. "W. What?" "Yea for 2 months now. I guess it didn't come in The Centres weekly paper.oh and a girl name sherri is missing. Hint hint shes Asian." "Asian?" "Yea the kind Lyle eats for breakfast. Broots! Find anything you can on Sherri Coacaski!"Brittni ordered the older man.  
  
He looked over at Miss.Parker. "Do what the shrimp asks you!"  
  
Brittni rolled her eyes and pushed Parker aside.  
  
"Damit! OK..ok come on!" "Wow, she has a heart!" Brittni said sarcastically. "Hm!"parker said smiling evilly at the girl who just made her look more of a parker.  
  
*************************** Chapter 2 coming soon. It'll be better 


End file.
